I Want To Fight With You
by Artie's Girl
Summary: What if there wasn’t a Mitchie. What if she had never gone to Camp Rock and Shane Grey went and never changed? Well he’s still the same bad boy he was, but what happens when he meets Indiana? A spit-fire journalist, will they change each other?


What if there wasn't a Mitchie. What if she had never gone to Camp Rock and Shane Grey went and never changed? Well he's still the same bad boy he was, but what happens when he meets Indiana? A spit-fire journalist, who is a rebel and has an attitude to match? Will Shane change his ways? Will Indy be able to change Shane, but keep her feelings out of the way?

**I want To Fight With You**

**By: HeadoverJonas4Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters. Nor do I own any of the Jonas Brothers song either. Please don't sue me. Thanks!**

Backstage With The Drama King

IPOV:

I stood on the edge of the stage watching as Connect 3 began to perform hits like Burnin' Up, When You Look Me in the Eyes, and many more of their hits. I stood there writing things down in my journal, so that I would be able to type up my other things about the show in my laptop later. I wasn't totally impressed. I mean yeah the songs were great, and the pyrotechnics and lights were amazing. The sound was good, but something was missing. I looked through my raven black hair, and bangs, at everyone get things ready. Everything was being readied for the show. But I noticed that there was no passion in these people's movements. No smiles on their faces. Well at a lot of the concerts I had been to, the people didn't smile while they were setting up for a show, and getting ready for the next song.

The show was over soon, and I made my way to Shane Grey's dressing room so that I could interview him after the show. I wanted to ask him questions like why he never said thank you to the fans anymore, and never went to the meet and greets, or why he was suddenly being such an ass. Then before I could even sit down, Shane came bursting in.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

I stood up and looked at him incredulously. I was astounded at his bluntness, and not to mention his rude attitude. Hadn't they told him, a journalist would be coming, and getting an exclusive in depth scoop on their tour?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"This is my dressing room, which you're not supposed to be in here. So I am going to ask again, who are you?" He demanded again.

I moved towards him, with a scowl on my face and I rose to my full height and glowered at him. Trying to show that I wasn't going to back down.

"Why don't you try that again, this time a little bit nicer?" I said, still not backing down.

Shane looked a few inches down at me glowering. And then looked away. I smiled knowing that I had won, but he stalked away into his dressing room, and took off his vest. It showed his finely toned muscles, and I quickly shook the thoughts from my head. Remembering at how angry I was at him, after only a few seconds with him. I sat in a chair, averting my eyes from him.

"So are you going to ask me nicely who I am?" I asked, hotly, anger evident in every word.

"No. I'm going to stand here and do my things until you tell me who you are." He said, indignantly.

I could see that he wasn't going to budge on his front, so I decided that for now I would surrender. This didn't mean that I wasn't going to let him get things his way.

"Fine, seeing as how you're being an infuriating idiot, I'll tell you who I am and we can get down to business." I said.

"Infuriating idiot. I am not an idiot. I am THE Shane Grey." He said, before I could even get a word in edge wise.

"Well Mr. I'm-The-Big-Star-Shane-Grey, here's something for you. You're not as big and tough as you think. I," I said emphasizing the word, "am Indiana Tedamin Lowe, with an "e", and I am with TeenHits Magazine, here for an exclusive interview with the band about this tour." I said.

"Well, why didn't any one tell me you would be here?" He asked, shocked.

Seriously? Was this guy brain dead or something. I know the magazine had told their reps I would be coming for this concert, and that I would be waiting for each of them after the show.

"Well it looks like someone spent a little too much time on their hair, and not enough time listening to the important events coming up in your life." I said.

Shane looked at me with an angry and annoyed expression, on his face. Before he could say anything, the door to his dressing room, and in stepped two young looking boys, which I immediately recognized as the rest of Connect 3. Nate smiled at me, and Jason waved. I stood up and walked towards them, Shane still scowling.

"Hi, I'm Indiana Tedamin Lowe, I'm from TeenHits Magazine. Didn't anyone tell this numbskull," I said, as I pointed to the now pouting Shane, "that I was coming this week?" I asked, nicely.

"I am not a numbskull!" Shane said.

Jason and Nate laughed. Then Nate looked back to me.

"I'm Nate Bishop, and this is Jason Du Bois. And we all kept reminding him of you coming, but that numbskull over there, was too busy staring at his reflection." Nate said.

I smiled and shook both their hands, and laughed at Nate's joke. Or at least what I thought was a joke.

"I knew it. Well do you guys want to get started, and we'll let Mr. Crabby Pants settle himself down a little?" I asked politely.

"Sure, Indiana." Jason said.

Nate, Jason, and I all moved towards the couch, while Shane still sat there being grumpy, as, at least I think, his usual.

"Please, call me Indy, Jason." I said.

"Ok, Indy." Nate said trying it out for size.

I smiled at Nate, took out my tape recorder, and my notebook, and looked at the first question I had. I was going to focus more on the band, and the other two members, excluding Shane for right now, so that I could get most of the interview down.

"So Nate, why do you play the guitar, and sing for this band?" I asked which was a pretty interesting question.

I wasn't like all the other teen or tween reporters who asked celebrities what their favorite color was. I got down to the hard core stuff. Why they did what they did. What inspired them, how they write songs. How they can be so dedicated. Things like that. Nate smiled at me, and I was somehow drawn in to his smile.

"Well, I play the guitar and sing for this band, because this is what I love to do. It is so great to go out there every night, and sing to all those screaming girls." He replied.

I smiled up at him and turned to see what Shane was doing. He was looking at his cuticle, trying not to seem too interested, but I knew he was listening, and I knew that he was interested.

"Thank you Nate, Jason, same question." I asked eager to find out his answer.

"Well, I do it because there isn't anything else like the feeling you get when you are onstage." He said.

We talked some more, and then before I could get a chance to turn to Shane and ask him any questions, he stalked off out of the room. My bangs got in my face, and without even thinking, I blew them out of the way in frustration.

"Is he always like this?" I asked.

Nate and Jason laughed, at Nate responded with a yes. I huffed, but then Nate said something that totally peeked my interest.

"You must have said something good, because I've never seen Shane do something like that before." He said.

Then before we could say anything else, Shane walked back into the room slamming the door all mad.

"This is my dressing room, I'm not supposed to storm out of my dressing room!" He said, and walked back over to the couch.

"And why were you storming out of here, may I ask?" I asked innocently.

"Because, you are so annoying, and you're the first person to ever stand up to me. That's why!" He said, and slumped back on the couch.

"I think I'll come back later. Let Mr. Grouchy-Pants settle down a little." I said.

Then I walked out of the dressing room, which I was disgusted by because it was filled with hair care products that were tested on animals. I was a big supporter for animal rights, and that was just sickening. I barely got ten feet away from the door when Nate and Jason both ran towards me screaming. Turning around, I looked at them with shock. Why would they want to talk to me more?

"Indy, can we talk to for a minute? We have something we'd like to ask you." Nate said.

"Umm… Sure, shoot." I said.

"Will you go on tour with us, we can give you the inside scoops on the tour anything you want to know, but could you do us a favor?" Jason asked innocently.

"Well before I go ahead and agree what is the favor you're asking of me?" I asked, because I didn't want to get myself into something and not be able to back out.

"Well we'd like you to spend more time with Shane." He said, and I went to go and say something like 'Hell no!' But Nate held up his hand and I immediately shut my mouth. "He is in there pacing up and down mumbling about how you're annoying and aggravating, and no one has ever gotten to him before. We think you can change him and make him how he used to be before… her." Nate said.

Her? Who was the her, Nate was talking about? I thought it over for a minute. That would be an interesting article to talk about how I helped in the transformation of Shane Grey. Before I could say anything though, my friend Carter came up. My red-headed friend stopped in her tracks, and her mouth opened in a perfect "o" and Nate and Jason both turned around.

"Carter, could you please come here for a minute?" I asked.

"You know this girl?" Jason asked.

Oh no. What had Carter done now? My cheeks flushed a little, and Carter moved towards us, her face still in the same shell-shocked manner it had a minutes ago. Standing next to me, I turned back to the boys.

"Nate, Jason, meet my best friend, Carter. She didn't do anything wrong did she?" I asked.

"Oh no! She's just been wandering around looking for you." Nate said.

"Nice to meet you, Carter." Jason said.

"Yeah it's very nice to meet you, and it's a good thing you've found your friend here." Nate replied.

"Ummm…. Yeah I'll do it. But I'm not making any promises he might still be the same as he is now." I said hurriedly.

Carter's face went from shocked to confused. And she kept looking back from me to Nate, and me, to Jason. The boys laughed and then it hit me.

"OH! One condition! Carter comes too. If you want me to do this, she has got to come, or I won't do it!" I said. I was pretty hard to bargain with.

"AGREED!" Both boys said, excitedly.

"Carter, you and I are going on tour with Connect 3!" I said.


End file.
